


Divided

by butyoumight



Series: Since the Ocean is Our Coffin [9]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They had to deal with the problem Marvelous had created in bringing Basco aboard the ship.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe. Follows up my _[Shuffling Your Deck of Trick Cards](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8684)_ series.

It would be an incredibly large understatement to say that Joe was surprised when Marvelous entered his quarters with Basco close on his heels. It was strange enough to see Basco on the Galleon at all, and having his wrists tied in front of him did nothing to make the image any less surreal. Even stranger was the way Basco was deferring to Marvelous, following the Captain like he was just another crew member, and not his sworn enemy. Joe had half a mind to think he must still be dreaming.

Marvelous brushed past Gai and crossed to the bed, and Gai took a nervous step back towards the wall as Basco shadowed him, stood almost respectfully at Marvelous' back, though he had eyes only for Joe. Joe blinked up at them both slowly, feeling incredibly torn and emotionally raw after his blessed unconsciousness and its image of Sid. Still only half aware, he wasn't sure which of them he was supposed to address first, and was admittedly a little frightened that either way would spark an argument, if not an all-out fight.

Marvelous knelt on the bed and reached to take Joe's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Glad that the decision had been taken from him, Joe tried to smile. The bandages on his face pulled awkwardly with the expression. Past Marvelous, Basco was pale, leaning forward slightly, anticipating Joe's answer.

"Alright, I guess." Joe muttered, squeezing Marvelous' fingers. "What happened?"

Basco opened his mouth and then hesitated. Joe stared at him for a moment, until Marvelous turned his head to look at Basco too.

Marvelous let out a little sigh and shifted slightly up the bed, leaving room for Basco to kneel beside him, reaching with his bound hands for Joe's arm. Basco's fingers were trembling when they gripped, and Joe's stomach seemed to turn over.

"Zangyack." Basco explained softly. "You got hurt, badly hurt. I had to call them. Forgive me, please, blue-chan."

At the door, someone growled audibly and all three on the bed turned to find Don, apron-clad and clutching a wooden spoon like it was a deadly weapon.

"Marvelous." Don snarled, glaring at Basco. "What is he doing here?"

Marvelous frowned at Don, and Don stepped forward, brandishing his spoon.

"Get away from him." He shook the spoon at Basco. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"Doc-san!" Ahim gasped from her place at the door. Luka put a hand on her arm. Don shook his head.

"He should be locked up." Don was on a roll now, his anger coming off him in waves. "He doesn't deserve our compassion. He should be dead!"

Don's words struck Joe and he stared at his friend. Marvelous stood from the bed, advancing on Don. He could tell that Joe was not reacting well to this darker side of Don he hadn't seen before, and in Joe's delicate condition he didn't need the stress.

"I brought him, Doc, and if you have a problem with it, you're welcome to go back to the galley."

"Marvelous." Don stood up to his Captain, scowling. "He's no friend of ours. He betrayed you. He kidnapped Joe!"

Marvelous lifted a hand, preparing to strike Don, but Luka stepped forward to shove them apart.

Joe sat up, clearing his throat. They all stopped, turning to look at him nervously. "He didn't kidnap me."

Marvelous closed his eyes, silently cursing his first mate for deciding to break his unspoken silence on this issue _now_ of all times, with Basco present and Don already fuming.

For his part, Basco stayed wisely quiet, simply shifting slightly on the bed to press his shoulder against Joe's, supporting him.

"I went with him willingly." Joe elaborated. "I went with him, I gave myself to him to save you, and I went back to him to save Marvelous. But..."

"Joe." Marvelous snapped. "Stop. You're weak, you need rest." He spun around, glaring at the rest of his crew. "Get out, all of you." Gai took a step back, and Ahim looked hurt. Luka put an arm around Ahim's shoulders and shot Marvelous an annoyed look, but she obeyed, leading Ahim from the room.

Gai followed them, and Marvelous was left turning the full force of his will on Don.

"Doc."

"You're not leaving him alone with that... That monster." Don hissed. Marvelous didn't turn to see whether this statement had affected either Joe or Basco. He simply grabbed Don's shoulders and shoved him towards the door.

"No, I'm not. I said Joe needed rest. I'm taking him back to Joe's quarters."

Marvelous heard a soft sound of disapproval behind him, and he figured from the shocked look on Don's face that it had come, not from Basco but from Joe.

"Go." Marvelous ordered, and Don's defiance finally broke. With a last worried glance past him at Joe, Don turned and left.

Marvelous sighed and turned around. "Come on, Basco."

"Marvelous..." Joe whispered. One of his hands had found Basco's bound wrists, were touching gingerly, rubbing gently. "I don't..."

"You need rest." Marvelous insisted. "You won't get it with either of us here." His heart ached, and he muscled up a smile to distract himself from it. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Basco nodded and leaned in to press a fleeting kiss to Joe's cheek. Marvelous turned his head. He still didn't like it, but he had to look out for Joe, as Joe had always looked out for him.

"Get some sleep, blue-chan."

Basco stood up and crossed the room to stand beside Marvelous.

Marvelous led Basco out of the room, and hoped Joe would actually listen to them and rest his wounded body.

X

Joe was well enough to stand the next day, though Marvelous and Ahim both insisted he not push himself. A day later found him walking cautiously around Marvelous' quarters, and the Captain knew he couldn't keep Joe locked up.

They had to deal with the problem Marvelous had created in bringing Basco aboard the ship.

Joe had convinced him that Basco was no threat, and Marvelous half believed him. Enough that he'd relented to remove the ropes from Basco's wrists. He still locked Basco into Joe's quarters when he wasn't with Joe himself, but Marvelous thinks it speaks in Joe's favor that Basco stays where he's placed. Marvelous has no doubt that with his hands free, Basco could easily pick the lock and let himself free about the ship, but he seemed wary. Marvelous wasn't sure if Basco was still deferring to him as Captain (Joe's Captain, at least) or if he was in some way afraid of retribution from Don, who was very vocal of his disapproval every time he brought a tray of food to Marvelous' quarters to find Basco there with Joe (always with Marvelous' supervision, though).

Once Joe was able to sit at the table with them for meals, Marvelous decided it was time. He gathered the crew individually, asked them to meet with him in the main room and, after locking Basco carefully into Joe's quarters, he joined them.

"We need to talk about what we're going to do with Basco." Marvelous jumped right in, settling in his chair and crossing his legs. Navi fluttered across the room to perch at his back and he glanced up at her, restraining a smile.

Joe cleared his throat, and most of the crew turned to look at him. Marvelous noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Don alone was looking purposefully at the floor, his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

"He's one of us now." Joe said steadily. He was looking at Marvelous mostly, but he glanced occasionally at Don, frowning slightly. It hurt Marvelous that Don was still acting so angry, so defiant when it was so obvious that things had changed, so obvious that his attitude was hurting Joe more than anything else. "Wanted by Zangyack. We can't just send him away, they'll kill him."

Don stepped forward. "So what?"

Joe bit his lip. "I won't allow it."

"Why?" Don crossed the room to crouch in front of Joe, his angry demeanor breaking down in favor of a serious and sad stare. "What has happened, why are you like this? Why do you defend him so? Joe, he _took you_ from us. With your consent, fine. But you only did it for us. Right?"

Joe dropped his gaze. Marvelous shifted, ready to move, to pull Don away from Joe, but at a glance from Luka he relaxed slightly.

"At the time, my only thought was your lives." Joe said softly. Even from a distance Marvelous could see Joe's hands grasping together hard enough that his knuckles went white. "But so much has happened. Too much, things I can't talk about. He's changed, you have to see that he's different now." Joe cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. Marvelous made to get up again, but Ahim got there first, sitting beside Joe and placing a hand over his.

Joe glanced at her with a weak smile, then addressed the room at large once more. "I know he would never do anything to hurt me. I believe in him, and I won't let Zangyack take anyone else from me."

Luka nodded, and so did Ahim.

"I trust you, Joe-san." Gai said softly. Joe glanced at the boy and spared him a thankful nod.

"Marvelous?" Joe asked, turning to face the Captain.

Marvelous finally stood up, crossing his arms. "I don't like it. He's hurt me in the past, badly. He's betrayed me." He took a steadying breath, preparing himself for what he had to say next. "But the way I look at it, he's on the run now. He's faithful to Joe, and though I don't understand it, I trust you, Joe. He's no different from us now, and taking him in to protect him from Zangyack is no different from when we saved Ahim, or Luka."

The girls nodded again.

"Or when you saved Joe-san, as well." Ahim pointed out.

Marvelous smiled. "That's true."

They were quiet for a moment, then Joe carefully pushed Ahim's hand away, reaching forward to rest his hands on Don's shoulders. Don looked up at him, and Ahim made a soft, sad sound when she saw the tears in their mechanic's eyes.

"Joe..."

"Doc." Joe squeezed his shoulders. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Joe, I really do."

"Then trust me in this. He won't hurt me."

"And the rest of us?"

Joe frowned. He looked at each of his comrades, his eyes lingering on his Captain for a moment longer than the rest.

"I won't let him hurt any of you. He'd do anything for me. He'll do this."

Don blinked rapidly a few times, then swiped under his eyes and stood up. "Fine."

Don left for the galley. Joe rose unsteadily to his feet, Ahim standing to support him.

"Marvelous?"

Marvelous looked at his first mate, at the unspoken question in his eyes, and found he couldn't deny Joe anything. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his skeleton key and pressed it into Joe's hand.


End file.
